


Puppy

by WhatICantShowYou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou
Summary: Request for some puppy play with a collar.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Geraskier (or Jaskier/other witchers with or without Geralt) puppy play, someone in a collar being either naughty or a good boy who gets rewarded. Thank you!!!

A groan left Jaskier as he leaned into the touch, Geralt’s hands cradling his hip and cock gently. 

“Please- nghh!” Jaskier closed his eyes tightly, sighing as he accepted the small slap to his shaft. It didn’t hurt, but the short interruption of the witcher’s stroking was enough to shut him up. 

“Puppies don’t speak, do they?” Geralt didn’t even meet his eyes, keeping them on the bard’s skin as his thumb gently stroked the gentle curve along his abdomen leading down to his groin. Jaskier shook his head, closing his mouth as a proof to his obedience. Shifting around on the stuffed mattress, the bard gripped at the restraints holding his wrists bound to the headboard, testing the leather strips.

“Good boy,” murmured Geralt, a fond smile creeping up on his lips. Affirming his words, the movements on his cock sped up for a brief moment, the bard keening at the pleasure. “Always so good for me.”

Jaskier revelled in the praise, moving his hips along with the rhythm the witcher had built up stroking his cock. Instead of stopping him, the hand well placed on his hip for doing just so, he snaked up the hand to grab at the collar around the bard’s neck. It was a sturdy piece of work, made specifically for the man who wore it. It had costed them a pretty sum of gold, Geralt for once willing to spend it on Jaskier’s expensive taste.

“Is my little puppy desperate?” He moved in closer to the other, using the collar as leverage to manoeuvre Jaskier closer as well. Suddenly, the hand stopped completely, resting in a lazy circle at the base, the bard whining loudly at the loss of friction. A dark chuckle left the witcher, his eyes flickering down to the weeping tip, the length twitching futilely. “Aw, are you in heat?”

The condescending tone went straight to Jaskier’s cock, hardening further against all logic. Unconsciously he thrust himself into the hand, his whine choked off when Geralt tightened his grip on the collar. His eyes went dark, smile gone. It was scary, had Jaskier been anyone else; Instead it filled him with excitement, trusting the man before him beyond anything else. 

“Bad boys don’t come, pup.” It was a warning so Jaskier stilled, willing his body against all of it’s natural instincts to simply rut into the warm hand around his shaft. With his best efforts, the bard made sure to look as sorry as possible, hoping his desperation came through to the other. 

Deeming his attempt successful, the hand started moving again, the grip on his collar still tight. The witcher skipped over the slow part, going straight to stripping his cock like his life depended on it, Jaskier panting and whining at the feeling through the leather constricting his breath slightly. Had this been the entire scene, the bard knew he would be able to keep going for a few more minutes, but after the half an hour of teasing and build up behind the two, Jaskier felt the edge approaching impossibly quickly.

“Ahh, hah-“ Jaskier huffed, his mind focusing on nothing but keeping in character, to not beg and speak up. Geralt would see just what a good puppy he could be, Jaskier wanting to deserve his release. Selling the scene, the bard let his tongue flop out of his mouth slightly, eyes begging for ‘more’ under thick eyelashes. 

The hand sped up, gripping him hard and rough as the witcher caught his lips with his own, kissing him sloppily. It was all it took, Jaskier strangling a shout as he fell over the edge, come painting his stomach. The hand slowed down gently, milking him just to the point of overstimulation before going still, holding his softening length in it’s heat. Geralt pulled away from his lips after that, trailing soft kisses along his cheek as Jaskier panted heavily.

“Good boy,” he whispered against his skin, letting go of the collar and instead petting down his side. “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for requests on my tumblr! whaticantshowyou.tumblr.com


End file.
